shakirafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hips Don't Lie
"Hips Don't Lie" (en español, Las caderas no mienten) es el segundo sencillo del álbum de estudio Oral Fixation Vol. 2 de Shakira. Existe una versión en español de la misma llamada Será, será (las caderas no mienten). Fue estrenado el 14 de febrero de 2006 en Norteamérica, en abril en Latinoamérica y algunos países de Europa; mientras que en el Reino Unido se lanzó el día 19 de junio del mismo año. Para la realización de la canción se contó con la colaboración del rapero y productor Wyclef Jean. Hasta la fecha, ésta canción ha registrado aproximadamente 16 millones de ventas físicas y más de 6 millones de descargas legales (convirtiéndose en la canción más descargada en internet) y más de 3 millones solo en Estados Unidos. 1 , convirtiéndose en el sencillo más vendido del 2006, y entre los primeros 30 en la historia de la música. Su éxito fue arroyador que consiguió convertirse en la canción más éxitosa de la década e incluso unos medios la mencionan como la más éxitosa del siglo XXI; se encuentra disponible en la reedición de Oral Fixation Vol. 2 Información "Hips Don´t Lie" es una versión de la canción "Dance Like This" que realizó Wyclef Jean en el año 2004 para la banda sonora de Dirty Dancin' 2: Havana Nights. La nueva versión se basa fundamentalmente en la antigua letra y ritmo, aunque está modificada (en coros y algunas estrofas) por Shakira, quien también participó en el proceso de producción de la misma. También contiene extractos de la canción de Jerry Rivera "Amores como el nuestro", en el sonido inicial de las trompetas, quien la demandó por uso indebido de su material discográfico, aunque finalmente la demanda fue desestimada en favor de Shakira ya que el extracto originalmente había sido hecho por otra persona varios años atrás y sí había pedido los permisos reglamentarios a los autores originales. Con influencias de la cumbia (género musical de Colombia) y una mezcla de pop latino, salsa y hip-hop, se ha convertido en la canción más exitosa de Shakira a nivel mundial seguida de "Whenever, Wherever", "Underneath Your Clothes", "Waka Waka" ,"La Tortura", "She Wolf" y "Loca" Con el gran éxito de la canción, esta se incluyó en la reedición del álbum, algo que de acuerdo a su sitio web oficial ella dijo que no esperaba tal sorpresa, citando: "Hola de nuevo, solo quería hacerles saber que muy pronto van a empezar a oír mi nueva canción, "Hips Don't Lie" en la radio (o como decimos en español, "Las caderas no mienten"). Wyclef de los Fugees participa en la canción conmigo y muy pronto será anexada a mi álbum Oral Fixation Vol. 2. En realidad, no es algo que había planeado - pero durante mis vacaciones al inicio del año Wyclef y yo topamos el uno con el otro. Fue un feliz accidente." Posicionamiento en las listas de ventas Con el relanzamiento de Oral Fixation Vol. 2 e incluido Hips Don't Lie, el álbum dio un salto de la posición #98 en el Billboard 200 al puesto número 6 en ventas en los Estados Unidos. El sencillo debutó en el puesto número 84 dentro del Billboard Hot 100 en Norteamérica, pero con la fuerza que adquirió en la radio, para su decimoprimera semana Hips Don't Lie ya había logrado ascender hasta el puesto número nueve, convirtiéndose en uno de los pocos sencillos que en los EE.UU. han llegado a ocupar alguna de las diez primeras posiciones en el Billboard con tan sólo haber sido promocionados por radio. Inicialmente, la canción fue pensada como promocional, pero debido al desempeño de la misma, su compañía disquera decidió convertirla en sencillo y se inició la filmación del video musical, la edición del CD Maxi-Single y las presentaciones en vivo en programas como Saturday Night Live, American Idol, Total Request Live (TRL) de la cadena musical MTV, entre otros. Sin embargo, a pesar de su éxito, el sencillo no se había lanzado como descarga digital en, formato popular con el boom de los reproductores de Mp3 y los iPods entre el público joven. Por tanto, el 31 de mayo de 2006 se hizo oficial su lanzamiento en las principales tiendas musicales via internet, etre ellas iTunes, en la cual, a tan sólo 24 horas de su lanzamiento rompió récord ocupando la primera posición en la lista de las canciones más descargadas, arrebatándole el primer lugar a Promiscuous de Nelly Furtado. El jueves 8 de junio en la publicación del Billboard Hot 100, Hips Don't Lie asciendó a la posición número uno gracias a las descargas digitales, rompió récord vendiendo 267,000 unidades en su primera semana de lanzamiento obteniendo disco de platino (+200,000 descargas), (convirtiéndose en el primer número uno en la lista de la cantante) en su segunda semana vendió 183.500 sumando un total se 450.000, convirtiéndose en su primer hit número uno dentro de los Estados Unidos y en la canción más descargada en ese país. El sencillo fue despojado de la primera posición por Do I Make You Proud del ganador de American Idol Taylor Hicks el cual logró debutar en el número uno del Billboard Hot 100 gracias a las casi 200.000 ventas físicas del sencillo más de 38.000 descargas. En la semana posterior, las 'caderas' de Shakira se mantuvieron en el puesto número dos debido a que Promiscuous de Nelly Furtado ascendió hasta el puesto número uno gracias a su buen desempeño en la radio (tercera semana consecutiva en el Hot 100 Airplay) y también por algunas miles de descargas que se anexaron al acontecimiento.) El día 22 de abril, la canción llegó al puesto número uno en España. En Los 40 Principales de ese país rompió el récord de la canción con más semanas en el #1 en su historia con un total de nueve, además de haberse mantenido durante todo el 2006 dentro de la lista; también debutó en la primera posición en Francia y Suiza, en éste último se mantuvo durante siete semanas en el tope sin desaparecer de la lista en todo ese año; de igual manera en Australia debutó en el número uno y se mantuvo durante nueve semanas en la cima, superando su anterior éxito "Whenever, Wherever" (2002), canción con la que estuvo seis semanas en el número uno. Al finalizar el 2006 se consolidó como la segunda canción más exitosa en dicho páis, tan sólo superada por el éxito arrollador de Sandi Thom Whish I Was a Punk Rocker que logró mantenerse una semana más en el #1. El 20 agosto cayó por primera vez a la posición #3 debido al debut de Justin Timberlake y su canción "SexyBack", quien también le arrebató el primer lugar en descargas. Sin embargo, la canción de Shakira rompió récord en descargas digitales manteniéndose por varias semanas en la cima de la lista australiana. Entre tanto, en Canadásólo alcanzó el segundo lugar pero se mantuvo por más de cuatro meses en el top 10 de las más sonadas. En Italia, la canción ingresó en mayo en el Top 10 de los singles más descargados y estuvo 22 semanas entre los primeros puestos, se mantuvo 8 semanas consecutivas en el #1, hasta que cayó al #2, detrás de Crazy. En Francia recibió certificado de Oro Por otra parte, en el Reino Unido debutó en la posición número 54 debido a un error en las fechas que fueron lanzadas las descargas y el sencillo físico. Después de cuatro semanas, el sencillo llegó al número uno, pero la siguiente semana descendió al segundo lugar. Sin embargo, pese a haber perdido el liderazgo durante algunas semanas, la canción logró recuperar el #1 el 30 de julio de 2006 coincidiendo con el cápítulo final del programa británico Top of The pops. Anteriormente había sido superado por "Maneater" de Nelly Furtado las últimas tres semanas y posteriormente por Lily Allen y McFly. Al terminar el año, la canción sumó cinco semanas en el primer lugar en el Reino Unido, cuatro de ellas consecutivas. Igual récord lleva en descargas digitales, pues se mantuvo 4 semanas como la canción más solicitada en esta parte del mundo, antes de perder el liderazgo a manos de "SexyBack" de Justin Timberlake el 9 de agosto de 2006 para recuperarlo en la siguiente semana. Adicionalmente a esto, Shakira es la única artista que en ésta década ha logrado regresar al #1 después de haberlo perdido, logro que es muy difícil de obtener puesto que la UK Top 40 Singles es una de las listas más inestables en el mundo. En Irlanda, la canción tuvo un progreso similar al de Australia, ya que desde su debut mantuvo nueve semanas consecutivas como la más escuchada y descargada por los irlandeses, convirtiéndose en la canción más importante de ese país en el 2006 y superando las ocho semanas obtenidas anteriormente por la canción "Crazy" de Gnarls Barkley. No obstante, después de perder el liderazgo con la cantante Cascada y su éxito Everytime We Touch, las nueve semanas que sumó''Hips Don´t Lie'' la pusieron en la lista de la canciones más exitosas en toda la historia musical de Irlanda, más precisamente es la No.18 de todos los tiempos, aunque unos meses más tarde sería derrotada en las descargas digitales por la canción "Umbrella" de Rihanna ft. Jay-Z quedando en las primeras posiciones de descargas de la década. También, el éxito de "Hips Don't Lie" hizo que en Nueva Zelanda haya debutado en el número 30 y que dos semanas más tarde haya ascendido hasta el número uno, específicamente en la semana del 22 de mayo. Después de 9 meses de haberse lanzado alrededor del mundo, Hips Don't Lie se mantuvo en la mayoría de las listas y en el tiempo mencionado la canción se enfrentó con otros éxitos del 2006 como "Promiscuous" y "Maneater" de Nelly Furtado, "Crazy" de Gnarls Barkley, Buttons de The Pussycat Dolls, "Ain't No Other Man" de Christina Aguilera y posteriormente con "SexyBack" de Justin Timberlake, entre otras. También en Mediabase logró ocupar el #2 en el Top 50 2006, y es una de las 3 canciones que se mantuvo por más semanas en el nº 1, con un total de 7. De esta forma, Shakira consagró su segunda canción en el listado de récords, luego de que en 2001 su éxito Whenever, Wherever se mantuviera por doce semanas en la primera posición. El 7 de septiembre del mismo año Justin Timberlake con "SexyBack", sucedió la exitosa canción de la barranquillera quien pasó del primero al tercer puesto en su semana número 20. Al finalizar el 2006, Hips Don't Lie se consagró como la canción más exitosa del mundo en el transcurso de dicho año, luego de lograr el primer lugar en poco menos de 50 países. Entre muchos otros, la canción obtuvo el número uno de 2006 en las listas de 'A.O.L USA, Europa Hot 100, Europa Airplay Hot 10012 y Top 100 Latino y de países como Colombia, Argentina, Suiza, Irlanda, México y España. En Holanda y Australia fue segunda y apareció tercera en las listas de Reino Unido y Alemania. Mientras en el acumulado final del Billboard Hot 100, Hips Don't Lie ocupó el puesto #5. Letra Hips Don't Lie Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting Shakira, Shakira I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Hey Girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it So you can keep on taking it I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Come on lets go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Shakira, Shakira Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila así Yeah She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty I need a whole club dizzy Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection No fighting No fighting Las Caderas No Mienten Yo no sabia que ella bailaba así aquella noche io me enloquecí cómo se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Tú sabes que palabaras hay para hacerme suspirar mantente atento ya va llegando el momento Será, será que lo que un dia fue es porque fue para hacerce hoy si sientes, yo siento mira asi baby, asi es perfecto Amor yo no me canso de verte, y me estas enloqueciendo en mis brazos yo quiero tenerte y que sientas lo que siento cuando t veo caminar, no me puedo controlar amor, te mueves como el viento solo quisiera imaginar ser el dueño de tu corazón y detener el tiempo. Yo no sabia que ella bailaba así aquella noche yo me enloquecí cómo se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Tú sabes que palabaras hay para hacerme suspirar mantente atento ya va llegando el momento Será, será que lo que un dia fue es porque fue para hacerce hoy si sientes, yo siento mira asi baby, asi es perfecto Ay lo que sera, sera y lo que un dia fue es porque fue para que se haga me buscas, te encuentro, mira asi baby, asi es perfecto. Amor, ahora que empiezas a verme de esa forma animal, ya no se lo que piensas hacerme, si esta bien o si esta mal Mi voluntad se echo a perder no hay ciego peor que el que no quiere ver si lo que hago con las manos, lo deshago con los pies porque hago lo que ves. Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de dia Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de dia Yo no sabia que ella baila asi aquella noche yo me enloquecí cómo se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Tú sabes que palabaras hay para hacerme suspirar mantente atento ya va llegando el momento Senorita, feel the conga, mueve tu cintura komo toda colombia Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi Yeah She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty I need a whole club dizzy Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats Será, será que lo que un dia fue es porque fue para hacerce hoy si sientes, yo siento mira asi baby, asi es perfecto Ay lo que sera, sera y lo que un dia fue es porque fue para que se haga me buscas, te encuentro, mira asi baby, asi es perfecto. Categoría:Canciones